Critical Concequences
by VixenAblaze
Summary: OC The past can't always stay in the past,for some it effects their entire present. When a criminal on the run finds herself in a waiting line to join a pirate crew what will happen. And when she ends up on the Black pearl how exactly will Jack and his...
1. The Mistake that began it all

**Critical Consequences**

**Chapter One:** The mistake that began it all

The slight woman slid the piles of jewelry off the chesterfield into the bag she had brought along. She lifted her forearm to wipe the sweat building off her brows. What ran through her veins at that moment instantly screamed exhilaration. This of course would bring sweat to anyone's face. Maybe after getting used to it, (which honestly she must have done) should probably decrease the intensity of such a situation. She quickly turned her head and took a look around the room; making sure she hadn't missed any valuables, completing her ritual.

Suddenly the sound of a door slamming into the wall echoed throughout the house. The blonde immediately froze in place. _What just happened?_ Most would agree that this was not exactly an ideal situation. _Are they back?_ She was utterly surprised at the situation, this had obviously not happened in a while.

For a brief second, shuffling could be heard below the frightened girl. Her _accomplices_ had taken their designated hiding places. Another loud _thump_ brought her out of her daze, and she immediately dove under the bed. In a silent movement of course.

At this point, the footsteps came at a much more frequent pace. Hidden in the darkness, the blonde's heart rate rose to a similar pattern. _This cannot be happening to me…_ But, it was indeed happening to her.

The unexpected _guests_ seemed to be aiming towards the very room this woman had taken cover in. Her heart rate rose once again, to almost an audible sound. _Why?_

A woman's laughter could finally be heard down the hall. _Why do they have to come here..?_There was actually quite a plausible reason for this, but at a time like this one cannot expect themselves to think at 100%.

The other woman sounded as though she was intoxicated. Her shoes that one could only assume had a big lanky attachment on the heel were clanking all over the place. She seemed to have tripped a couple times. And though her voice could not be completely understood, the woman underneath the bed could tell there was some sort of slur to it. She sighed in relief; _this may be easier than I thought…_ That of course was a pre-empted assumption. Soon after she realized that the woman's slurred euphony was accompanied by a masculine tone. _God damn it…._ She grumbled to herself.

Soon the couple entered the room; the blonde under the bed held her breath and froze in place in attempts to prevent herself from being noticed. The duo quickly plunked themselves on the bed, the woman giggling like an ecstatic school girl. Under the bed, the secretive woman's eyebrows immediately rose. This was not what she needed in her day. _First they come home… now this?_

It at least slightly scared the woman in hiding. This would not be very pleasant for her if she had to stay down there. _Maybe I can… get out while they're _distracted_…_ Possibly she could, it made sense. As the giggling came at an incessant pace Blondie, slid half her body into the light. They were definitely distracted, which although disturbing was absolutely a plus for her. Soon enough, her whole body was uncovered by the bed. She hastily crawled out of the room, pausing when she passed the door to take a breath_. That was… lucky?_ Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't right then, it didn't matter to her she was out of there.

She stood up and tiptoed down the stairs, surprisingly still carrying the bag holding the stolen goods with her. Noticing this she shot her fist up in the air and mouthed out _score_. She had somehow made it out of there **with the goods!** At this point it seemed extremely lucky. But she was in for a huge shock.

As she made her way down the stairs, she took notice of one of her _colleagues_ hiding behind a sofa. She smiled and waved, although at first it seemed like a loss, it was now a triumph in her mind. She promptly tip toed over to her partner in crime.

"They're kind of busy now.." she whispered, a smirk slowly growing on her face. The man raised one eyebrow, refraining from actually speaking.

"You know…" She winked, her voice rising to some extent. The man once again avoided speaking; only raising his index finger to his lips. The blonde merely rolled her eyes.

Terminating her own speech, she motioned towards the closest exit. The young man stood, and followed his acquaintance towards the door.

The girl mouthed the question, "Where are they?" to him. He immediately inferred the meaning of her query. He shifted his head towards the door. She nodded.

After exiting the building the two took refuge at the side of a wooden table hidden to behind the architecture. The man finally released his voice, "That was close.." the powerful voice could only be heard by the young woman beside him.

A smile instantaneously broke out on her face. "Yeah it was" she elbowed him lightly on the shoulder. Only then did a smile also show its self on his mug. This only strengthened his partner's smile. The two probably could have spent the next few hours that way. But, they were interrupted.

The blonde leaned backwards, simultaneously knocking a plate on the ground. It shattered, assembling a booming reverberation.

"**Teagan!**" the man raised his voice for the first time that evening. He glared at her, it seemed he was not the only one to notice the sound.

The duo jumped up and ran, "I'm sorry…." She verbalized, a genuine look of guilt appearing on her face. The man only grumbled to himself, avoiding eye contact.

…

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde woman exclaimed, sitting in the back of some kind of vehicle.

"It doesn't matter, we are still in this situation.." he once again glared at her, he had already given enough glares that any average human being would have lost track of the amount.

"Well, I am sorry!" She growled back at him. _How can he be so insensitive, I mean it wasn't on purpose….._

"You better be!" he yelled right back at her. "But your apologetic behavior will not change the facts!" he looked her in the eyes. "We are in the back of some sort of law enforcement vehicle for a crime that we did in fact do!" the man was clearly angry.

"Okay, well I'm sorry I can't change that but…" she trailed off seemingly thinking to herself.

"Uh huh…" the brunet was growing impatient.

Teagan nodded her head towards the metal chain holding the door shut. "It is slightly odd that they didn't place a guard in here with us…" the fellow criminal spoke more to himself than the woman sitting beside him.

"Okay so…" the blonde began, "If we can somehow get these hand cuffs off…." She shook her two interconnected hands in the air. "Then we can get out of here" the two smiled, somewhat like evil maniacs.

"Got any suggestions?" she asked the man beside her.

"Um…." He brought himself into deep thought, or what appeared so. "I think I have a knife in my back pocket.." the girl's smile rose to a whole new level or 'evil maniac' one that could not be calculated by even the human eye.

She leaned backwards and pulled the blade out of his back pocket, quick to cut off the rope ties of her partner. He steadily returned the favour.

"Okay so…." The enormous smile on the blonde's face grew by the second. "I think you have the strength to break that piece of shit" this was a huge point in the both of their lives. This could prevent the two of them from ending up with a missing hand, or worse in the gallows.

He stealthily smashed the metal chain and lock to bits with the heel side of his boot. They both smiled for a moment. "They probably heard that, so we should get our asses out of here.." his companion nodded and they swiftly pulled open the door and ran for their lives.

…

"This is exiting!" Teagan bellowed throwing her arms up in the air.

"My god…" the brunet rolled his eyes. "You are so immature…" Blondie turned and gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Oh come on, you know this is exiting" she got into pouncing position, in case he disagreed.

"I guess it is…." He trailed off at some sort of loss for words. "A bit thrilling" he admitted.

"A bit?" Teagan questioned the man of taller stature than her.

"Yes, only a bit" he grumbled aloud in reply to the woman who had indeed caused him a great deal of grief recently.

"But… I mean…. We're fugitives!" she made a _humph_ sound. "Am I seriously the only one who finds this exiting?" she exclaimed, clearly bothered by his reaction.

"Yeah, probably" he stated bluntly.

"**WHAT?**" she shrieked with a deafening vigor. "You're full of shit Quinn, you're full of shit" she glared, with the knowledge that reasonably she was correct.

"What was that…" the man began, "Were you intending to induce premature deafness?" he accused the woman he had spent the last week or so with. "God damn it keep your voice down!" the man roared, raising his own voice.

"And the pot calls the kettle black….." Teagan spoke in an ominous tone that suggested his hypocrisy.

The man in question raised an eyebrow nice and high. _Who the hell talks like that? Well… Teagan obviously…._

Quinn slammed his arms into the wooden infrastructure as he leaned backwards. "God damn it…." The man went off to a good start, lots of cussing. "I'm going crazy…" he may have lost at least a bit of his sanity at this point.

The girl beside him smiled, "Yeah… you may be," He snarled back at her.

"If I am, you sure as hell are too" Quinn was unmistakably in an irritated state of mind.

"Whoa there Quinn, getting a little pissed off aren't we?" she chuckled at her comrade's recent behavior. Quinn merely snorted.

The pair laid there for a while. Until Quinn fell asleep, that interrupted the pattern they had formed over the last week or so. Teagan decided, a kick would be the best solution.

She kicked his leg, in order to prevent extreme amounts of damage. It didn't appear to affect him. So she kicked again, with a bit more force.

He quivered and she stopped for a moment. _That doesn't look too good…._

The man opened his eyes in a second, "**JESUS CHRIST TEAGAN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?**" he roared at the woman who had just taken the liberty of kicking him in the leg.

"Perfect People don't have problems" her face looked as though it was in the perfect position to stick her tongue out.

"Well you obviously are not perfect!" a sleep deprived Quinn was not a happy one.

Teagan pounded her hand into her heart, "I'm hurt, how could even say such a thing?" sarcastic pain was indeed something Quinn had become accustom to.

"Sorry, but I was just stating the truth.." he rolled his eyes, then rolled his own body over.

"Anyways…." Teagan began. "Before you fall asleep again, we should probably get checked into some sort of hotel…." She trailed off suggesting that he get up.

He rolled his eyes, "alright…" getting up off the place he had _sat_ for the past few hours. "I suppose that is actually a good idea…" speaking more to himself. "First one in a long time" He muttered _under his breath_. But somehow Teagan had caught wind of it. She simply glared at him as they went searching for an affordable hotel.

…

The two had finally found refuge after what must have felt like hours. Teagan instantly plopped onto the bed. Quinn jumped right beside her.

"Get out!" she kicked at him with what little strength she had left.

"Why?" he questioned her intentions.

"Because you're a man and you should do the chivalrous thing…." She continued her kicking.

"What…?"He questioned. "Chivalry is dead, so if you want to sleep alone get out yourself," He moseyed on under the covers.

"Get out…" she repeated herself.

"Get out if yourself if you want to be alone…" he grumbled while turning to face the opposite side of Teagan.

"Just….." she cut herself off. She had fallen asleep.

"Thank you!" Quinn looked upwards. He was evidently speaking to those who may be above him.

In no time at all, Quinn had fallen asleep himself. The two had ended up in an extremely awful town. The kind of cheap, crummy, crime filled community that the pair had familiarized themselves with. The pirate infested municipality was the only place the two could think to go in the Caribbean. Tortuga. They were in Tortuga, which may not have been the place of their dreams but offered freedom . As the fugitives they currently were, this was about as good as they were going to get.

**A/N:** Alright! I have written something, where shit actually happens! So I really hope you liked it, and if not I hope you at least give me your feedback. Okay and if you plan to continue reading this, I'd like to know whether or not you think I should or shouldn't incorporate Quinn a little more into the story. So this is gunna be an OC (Teagan) X Jack story! And BTW the name of the story doesn't actually have to do with this chapter it has to do with the plot I have thought up in the future. Oh PS, if there aren't like indications of time skips or just spaces between paragraphs please do tell me so that I can prevent anyone else from going through that tragedy.


	2. First Meeting

**Critical Consequences**

**Chapter Two First Meeting:**

As the blonde awoke, she stretched out on her side of the bed. Yawning, she pulled her arms closer to their original position. Her legs on the other hand had bumped into something. She jumped up out of the bed landing on her knees on the hard floor below the med.

"Jesus Christ…" she mumbled aloud to herself. Quinn was still deep in slumber; the large thump had not brought him to consciousness for reasons unknown to man. But over the week, Teagan had grown used to this.

"I told him not to sleep there…." With the knowledge that her partner in crime would never awaken to something as simple as sound comforted her in her ability to speak aloud freely.

She skipped over to the side, taking notice to the pair of shoes she had left behind the night before. She lifted her arm and took a sniff, on her way to the bathroom. _Not good…._

After entering the not yet familiarized room she quickly switched on the lock by the side of the door.

…

Quinn rolled over in the bed as he finally awoke. He began stretching his body out, as many do in the morning. _Alone I see…_ He quickly made the observation that he was the only one in bed.

After a minute or two of lolly gagging he finally pulled himself into a sitting position. The first thing he saw was the back of Teagan's damp dirty blonde mop. It had already begun to take shape in that twisted form it would normally be seen in. Those _luscious_ waves often appeared unkempt in the eyes of many, whether it was due to her pure laze or the natural curve to it only she truly knew. It wasn't generally pulled back into a braid or ribbon, because though others may not have found it attractive Teagan found the winding strands quite appealing. Though she knew that they did not achieve the tantalizing intrigue that the flourishing spiral many others accomplished through tools or natural charm. Nonetheless Quinn distinguished a striking difference between the usual vision. Presently, her hair in its moist form the frizz had been toned down and the waves were left alone.

_If her hairs wet then…. _He began thinking to himself then nodded. She had her back turned to him, and had not yet realized that he had been stirred from his dormant sleep. The golden haired woman had taken a seat on an oddly decorated seat, leaning over on a desk where she presumably was working something out.

The only male in the room grew a ridiculously large smirk. He tip toed over to Teagan and grabbed her shoulders. She shrieked at such a high frequency that Quinn had to take a step back and stood there inattentive for a moment.

She turned to him, ready to send a right hook to his face, then stopped her mouth dropping to the floor. "My god…." She growled more to herself. "You are so crazy…." She looked straight into his eyes and glared. "You realize, you may have waken up a multitude of people," she growled in consideration for the others staying at this facility.

"So…?" He looked at her in question, lifting his eyebrow subsequently.

"Have you no consideration for those around you?" a mock look of surprise came over her face instantly.

"Maybe, maybe not…" He rolled his eyes, something he had been doing quite often ever since he joined up with Teagan.

Teagan turned back to the paper she had been looking over before. Well papers actually, she had obtained, one (The newspaper) she found at the door. Another she had picked up when first arriving at Tortuga. And the other? It was blank and she had picked it up somewhere along the way. It along with the dip pen.

After waiting a minute for her to reply, Quinn leaned over his collaborators shoulder, simultaneously creeping out Teagan. "So…. What exactly are you doing?" He asked his face only inches away.

Blondie moved her face away in a flash, covering her mouth and nose with both hands. "My god… how is it possible to have such bad breath?" she screamed at the man she had been in cohorts with for almost a week.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn ejaculated.

"How can you not be aware of this, don't you smell the air you breath?" she turned back to him, releasing her hands from her mouth in order to complete the crazy body language of flinging her arms up in the air.

"I still don't-"she cut him off.

"You must've gotten used to it I guess…" Blondie thought aloud. "You should go wash your mouth!" She exclaimed.

"There's no need…" Quinn attempted to persuade Teagan.

"Um… yes there is…" she mumbled the next part to herself although she was probably heard. "Moron…"

"Anyways…" Quinn began. "As I was asking before… what the hell are you doing?" he brought back his previous train of thought.

"Oh…" she began. "Well, I was kind of trying to figure out what to do next..." she finally answered his question.

"Okay… so what are you planning on?" he questioned Teagan's planning abilities.

"Well…. This is a little rough… but..." she trailed off.

"Go on…." He lifted both his eyebrows as an indication of his annoyance.

"Alright… so I was thinking that… maybe we could go overseas…" she gave a small smile, ready to hear his opinion.

"Overseas?" questioned at a higher tone. "Did I hear that right?" He spoke, a hint of sarcasm apparent in his voice.

"You don't have to be mean… just tell me what you think…" she literally asked for his opinion this time.

"Okay…. Well, its a little crazy isn't it?" He began but spoke again before giving her a chance to interrupt. "I mean why do we even have to leave Tortuga?" he asked yet another question.

"Alright, I'm sure you love it here as much as the next person, but living the rest of our lives out here, I don't think so," She expressed her own opinion.

"eh… True enough I guess…" he sighed a little. "But it's not like we're not used to this kind of shit.." he once again gave only a brief period of _interrupting_ time. "We could wait it out here until they forget who we are…" he gave a suggestion.

"Yeah, but that'd kind of suck and… I mean how much more exiting would it be to roam the seven seas?" she sent him the query in all seriousness.

"I guess… But… sailors?" his right eyebrow lifted higher than ever before. "I mean, I sort of doubt you could even become a sailor…." He trailed off.

She shot him a deathly glare. "Why?" she questioned his motives.

"Well… it's kind of a man's job…" He struggled with his words.

"Kay… you do have a point…" she conceded.

"We could….." he sat in thought for a moment. "Start a smuggling business," He smirked, that was the life he wanted. "Imagine the money we could make…." His smile grew to extremely large proportions after this thought went through his mind.

"Um… I was thinking more along the lines of Piracy, have you seen the amount of pirates around here?" she questioned him; this was clearly a much more reasonable prospect.

"Become a pirate?" he shrieked.

"Well… yes…" she admitted to the largest violation of life she had ever committed.

"Become a God damned slimy pirate?" this aspect seemed to continue its bewilderment for an exceptionally long period of time.

"It can't be that bad…" she attempted to persuade him.

"Have you seen some of the Pirates around here?" He asked her, without giving her time to answer. "They're repulsive!" exclaimed in anger at the very idea.

"Oh come on…. This coming from you?"

"There is no comparison, don't even pretend there is we're on a completely different level!" he certainly had a strong feeling about this.

"Like what?" Teagan followed her partner in crime's recent actions and voided him the time to reply. "They live and work on the sea that's all!" she exclaimed, how could this concept cause such an anger deep inside him? What did he have against pirates?

"Yeah, but have you seen their teeth?" he yelled out to her at the top of her lungs. Teagan wondered for a second whether or not the others at this hotel had comprehended the meaning of his statement. _It wouldn't be too hard…_

"How on earth is that relevant?" people had always told her not to judge a book by its cover, _well don't judge a pirate by his teeth!_

"Do you think that our teeth will start to look like that?" she mocked him.

He narrowed his eyes in an instant. "No, but it might be kind of gross to look at every day.." he growled, _really what has gotten him so aggravated about this…_

"Okay, so maybe you don't have to then…" she began, "But that won't stop me from going," it was her turn to glare, he could do as he pleased but she was in control of own actions.

"Oooh no you don't!" he exclaimed. "You're planning on lodging in a pirate ship alone?" he screamed his question aloud.

"Oh god, no more sexist shit! I've gotten my gun back it's all good now!" she screeched in anger at his judgement of her gender.

"Jesus, you know it's true **even if you have your god damned gun!**" he was even more pissed off than before, how dare Teagan contradict him?

"So what, are you going to just because you don't want shit to go down involving _me_?" they were having a full out yelling contest at this point in time.

"If I have to, I guess!" and the yelling continued.

"Cause I mean so god damn much to you!" she snarled back, the inner beast was getting the best of her.

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt!"

"Fine then, follow me **ruin your life** for me!" she was enraged, they both were.

"Ruin my life? I thought this was your great idea!"

"Well you clearly do not agree, because you are _so_ against pirates," she snapped back. "Look where we are does it even matter?" her blood was heated, and there was no stopping the insults on her part.

"There's a difference from _seeing_ a pirate and _being_ a pirate!" he growled, this topic mistakenly outraged him. **And hey, that rhymed!**

"Oh my god, I mean no one really likes pirates but why the hell do you hate them so much?"

"I don't have one, I'm just concerned for both our safety!" that damn scowl reappeared on his face.

"Bull shit, complete and utter bull shit!" she screamed in pure anger.

"Doesn't matter, we're going off to sea as mother fucking pirates now aren't we?" he was indubitably antagonized to such a point that no one could knock any sense into him. _She always gets her way…_

"I told you you don't have to come _if you don't want to_!" she re-informed him.

"But I told you It's my duty!" he retorted angrily.

"Well you don't have to follow through on your duty!" she put emphasis on the word duty.

"Augh!" she screamed in irritation. "Asshole.." she mumbled to herself as she stomped out the door.

Quinn, quickly followed after her (a distance behind her) in order to prevent any drastic consequences on either of their parts. Like the guilt that would override him if she happened to die. Although that seemed extremely unlikely, she could lose her arm in a bar fight with a Pirate or something.

…

_That son of a bitch…_ The animosity she felt toward him at that moment was so great; she might actually be able to shoot him… in the leg. She wondered for a moment whether or not she had lost Quinn, it was so crowded around here and it might not be too hard to lose him. She figured he'd follow her, _if he would join that god forsaken pirate ship for her he would absolutely follow her around town._ _Maybe he's cooled down already… _she wondered to herself, she without question had not.

"How dare he…" she finally found it in herself to speak aloud again even if in a whisper. "I'm not a damn baby…." She growled to the man who was no longer in her sights. "And he does not need to baby me… I'm obviously not his blood and bones…" anger was still running through her veins.

"Why hello there Blondie!" Teagan jumped out of her skin. She was indeed in a public, populated area yet she had found a way to keep to herself. She looked up to see a surprisingly handsome man with a curious tan. A tan that in the Caribbean probably should not have been considered so curious. Who she assumed to be a pirate, not only by the colossal amount of pirates but that accent.

"Hey…" she finally cut the silence (although in such a crowded area it wasn't really silence it was just that the two had not spoken) adding in a brief statement.

"I'm sure I scared you there.." he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

She wondered for a moment, if the way she could pick up his pirate accent whether or not he could pick up her non pirate accent. But that was absurd; of course he could, and even if he couldn't it was likely he would not assume that she wasn't. There was undoubtedly a short supply of female pirates. Though there were definitely female pirates, things of legend to Teagan, they were uncommon. Not only did some consider woman unlucky to have aboard ship but many simply found the task overwhelming. Teagan was clearly not one of these women, seeing as she had just majorly considered becoming one. And even she did not find it a lovely task; it was kind of a last resort. But then again, she was not wearing the usual female apparel. She had ditched the dress long ago, as an outlaw it was quite a nuisance. But the lack of an accent must have proved to him that she was not, or had not been a pirate long.

"What, no I'm fine," she smiled, happy to be distracted from her earlier fight with Quinn.

"Really?" his lips quirked in a smirk.

"Maybe….." she trailed off avoiding eye contact, being caught in a lie; even a meaningless one was always embarrassing. Teagan's trademark was not her silver tongue, it was more her stealth.

He laughed a hardy bit of laughter at her expense. She instantaneously rolled her eyes. Quinn had been doing a lot of that, he must have rubbed off on her.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked him.

And just before he could answer, he had his mouth open and everything. She interrupted him, "And by here I don't mean speaking with me, I don't really need to know why you're in Tortuga," he looked shocked, apparently everyone else wanted to know why he was here. But he was a pirate; it must've been pretty simple. Teagan was sure her answer would be much more interesting than his. Maybe he just wanted to talk, Teagan would never know nor would she care enough to think back to this moment in time. At least not for that reason.

"Well…." He filled in the silence which once again was not really there. "That.." he spoke simply, pointing to the gun holstered around her waist.

It was her turn to laugh, _was he seriously checking out competition?_ Considering that she was a woman and he must've had a gun at hand that was quite humours in her opinion.

"Nice to meet you then…" he trailed off in wait of her name.

"Teagan," she reached out to shake his hand a smile on her face.

His brows furrowed for a moment as he took in Teagan's name. The name confused most out of Wales or Ireland, as it was extremely uncommon out of those to areas. And even there some may have considered it unusual. It didn't matter to Teagan though, her parents chose the name and she had to live with it her entire life it wasn't going to stop her now. But maybe that wasn't the only reason he had been momentarily flustered, then again.. Maybe it was. These kinds of things were hard to read unless you could actually read someone's mind.

"Well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He yelled in excitement, although outside of the small circle they had created it was likely not many others had heard it. But Teagan on the other hand did, her mouth dropped open. _As in the famous Captain Jack Sparrow? The first pirate I have a real conversation with is this influential._

The man went on with his stories before Teagan could question him on his integrity. Most of his stories actually did something to amaze Teagan, maybe it was because this was her first real conversation with a pirate. Or maybe his stories really were that good.

Eventually Teagan found out where his ship was, and that he was actually here in order to recruit a new crew. She gave him no notice that she in fact wanted to join, but hey that would be a happy surprise for him. She'd be back soon.

…

Quinn sat on the bed in the hotel room they had rented, flipping through the papers Teagan had collected. They were peculiarly interesting; he would never imagine that he and Teagan had many interests in common. He had long forgotten about Teagan's safety as well as the little spat they had gotten into earlier. That newspaper had brought all his attention to things completely irrelevant to his life.

But before the newspaper, he had lost her in the crowd and decided that she not only must have cooled down by that point (saving her from immediate danger) but it was too much of a hassle to try and find her again.

Teagan finally slammed open the door to the shared _hotel _room, after taking her sweet time on that well needed walk of hers. She seemed happy, so much happier than when he had left her behind. That was good, pretty damn good he didn't even have to do anything… other than follow her for over an hour.

"Okay, I have some pretty damn good news!" Quinn lifted his head further, in order to look Teagan in the eyes.

"What?" He asked, in genuine curiosity.

"At seven we're going to the docks!"

Quinn's eyebrows instantly flew up, "Why?" he was ultimately suspicious, _why were the docks such good news?_

"To join Captain Jack Sparrow's crew of course!" she beamed as his mouth dropped open.

"Captain Jack Sparrow as in…. Captain Jack Sparrow?" He was obviously at a loss for words…

"Yeah, this is pretty good news isn't it?" She questioned him.

_Well, it wasn't as bad as joining some rookie Pirate's crew was it? _"I guess it's okay…" considering that he had decided he was going either way.

…

The two stood in the crowd, with all the items they presumed packable, which weren't in large numbers. It was pretty much a bit of money, their weapons, those papers Teagan had drawn up and that pen she found somewhere along the line.

All the men seemed to spot Teagan out for her gender, and frankly it was weirding her out. She knew they would notice she was a woman, but these kinds of negative vibes were never good. She could imagine them thinking, **ILL KILL YOU**, or something along those lines.

After a bit of a wait, Jack finally came out to briefly inspect the new recruits. He stopped along the line when he noticed Teagan. "It's you!" He pointed, like a crazy maniac.

"Yep…" she spoke curtly, trying to prevent anything from happening.

"I see," He rubbed the beard that he did indeed have, that most people would rub in mock or possibly real thought.

"Looks like we'll have someone to join Anamaria," he chuckled, to Teagan's discontent. That absolutely confused her. But she supposed it had to do with her femininity. It seemed he had not gotten it through his skull that she was in fact a woman.

He then moved on, and the rest went smoothly.

**A/N:** Okay so… authors note every chapter now but… I have something to say! If Jack seems OOC in any way please contact me so I can fix it ASAP! I wrote it so I obviously can't tell the difference (considering how tired I am at the moment I don't know if it actually has to do with my own comprehension) I haven't stayed up this late in a while… school year has been doing that to me….. One more thing… if you're willing to give me some feedback, I'd like to know what you think the best length for a good chapter should be! I was reading, probably on the FF community but someone suggested 7k and I was like WOAH THERE that's a little crazy… And someone else said 2k to 3k would be good. And one more god damned thing, I accidentally added a chapter from something else last night... thats what happens to me at 12 in the morning during the school year...But yeah I'd like to see what other people think! I hope you like Teagan and Quinn… I love them both cause I'm a creep. And anyways I also hope you enjoyed the story, if so then please review! If you do it will make me so happy, and isn't bringing joy to others the reason for life? BTW I'll write so much faster if you do review!


End file.
